johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris
Chris, also known as Nekko, was a very young Moon Child who was often seen posting on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. In Jadusable's ARG, Chris was ascended on September 16th, 2010. However, due to anomalies in various time cycles, his Ascension seems to have been postponed, though it is implied he eventually met the same fate. Description Nekko acts like a playful child, never taking anything too seriously. This can be seen in this posts made on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net, which are usually full of grammar and spelling mistakes. His childish attitude has caused him a bit of misfortune in the past, such as when he loses the Moon Children testimonies. Whenever he messes up, he becomes incredibly apologetic. History Nothing is known about Nekko's childhood, only that he joined the Moon Children at a very young age. He is said to have been one of the youngest Moon Children to be chosen for ascension, being only 11 or 12 whenever the time came. Documenting Nekko's exact history is difficult as we see many different versions of him on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net while cycling through different timelines. I most timelines, Nekko is successfully ascended on September 16th, 2010. His soul is then later found trapped within Wayward Horizon with other ascended souls, asking for help. However, there are a few cycles seen during The Truth Arc where Nekko's ascension had been pushed back for some reason. The reason was most likely due to Mr. D not having a vessel in some situations. Despite this, Nekko's fate always seemed to be the same - becoming trapped within Wayward Horizon. Since Within Hubris went offline in 2012, we can't be sure what happened to Nekko. It's possible that his soul was set free and he had finally found peace. Conversations Below are all of Nekko's posts that were found on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net and Wayward Horizon. YSHDT Post 1 - update and guestbook Chris's first post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Chris claims he has lost the Moon Children's testimonials and there has been a recent surge of new users on the site. He also mentions that the guestbook is displaying comments from 2016 and that Matt will have a big party on Sunday. Hey guys Chris again, it has been a really really REALLY long day. It just feels like today is never going to end. But my complaning aside I have a few things that need to be addressed. I lost our testimonials (I am so sososososo sorry about that) I just don't know how it happened, but we won't be getting that testimonials page up after all. Its ok though, Luna is something that is best ecperianced personally in my opinion (not trying to make excuses or anything though, still really sorry). Also, I see we are already getting more traffic (yaaaaayyy new friends) And I am aware of the problem with the guestbook, but no I still don't know why it is displaying things 6 years in the future (I know I made that future joke before but wow guys did someone get lost in a time machine here, heh). That being said we are trying to work on it. Oh and be sure if you are in the area to stop by Ifrits place on sunday for the big party YSHDT Post 2 - trapped inside a never ending dream Chris's second post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. This post was empty and merely consisted of the title "trapped inside a never ending dream". ((This post was empty)) YSHDT Post 3 - thisweek1.jpg Chris's third post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. This post was a cipher that led users to an old email sent between a player and Alex. The player is asking about a trailer for a game and also about Tyler. ((This post led to the following link: http://s1111.photobucket.com/user/goeteeks/media/thisweek1.jpg.html)) YSHDT Post 4 - update and guestbook Chris's fourth post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. This post is nearly identical to the first one with an additional paragraph. Chris claims that Mr. D was unable to find a proper vessel in this timeline. Hey guys Chris again, it has been a really really REALLY long day. It just feels like today is never going to end. But my complaning aside I have a few things that need to be addressed. I lost our testimonials (I am so sososososo sorry about that) I just don't know how it happened, but we won't be getting that testimonials page up after all. Its ok though, Luna is something that is best ecperianced personally in my opinion (not trying to make excuses or anything though, still really sorry). Also, I see we are already getting more traffic (yaaaaayyy new friends) And I am aware of the problem with the guestbook, but no I still don't know why it is displaying things 6 years in the future (I know I made that future joke before but wow guys did someone get lost in a time machine here, heh). That being said we are trying to work on it. Oh and be sure if you are in the area to stop by Ifrits place on sunday for the big party After we get everything back in order again we gotta talk about getting back in direct contact with Mr.D, for those who don't know we never found it a proper vessel before the blackout (and we are still working on that heh) until then we can still get small messages from him here and there. but i would like to get that done soon, last was heard from it, I was supposed to ascend next xp YSHDT Post 5 - update Chris's fifth post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Chris complains about not being ascended. He also says that the testimonials have now been retrieved and uploaded to the site. Hey guys it's chris again (STILL NOT ASCENDED DX ). Just wanted to chek in with a quick hello! I am still working on the testimonials stuff, a lot harder than I would have been if SOMEBODY would get on the IRC (Ifriiiiiiiit where are youuuuuuuuu????) But a litle bit of focus hleped me find the testimonials (I think) I don't remember us having so few (and all of the ones I found were from traitors Ewwww) so I will have to look around a bit more. IN THE MEAN TIME, for those who are in the know and wanna see them, I put them somewhere for you to go get them. You might wonder WHYYYY I did that, but its so that you can get them out and open them up in a quick zip. From there if you have any trouble, if you are in the know, you should know how to get pass. Pre-Johnisdead Content Before appearing in Johnisdead, Chris was a character in Jadusable's ARG. Below are the relevant conversations archived from said ARG. For more information, please refer to the Jadusable Wiki. YSHDT Post 1 - we're back Chris's first post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Chris gives a basic update on how the site is coming along and claims his ascension will take place the next day. Hey guys its Chris! So glad to finally back with my (true) family! I hope you're as eager as I am to finally have a new place to call our own. anyway, like Dusk said, we lost a lot of content that we had stored. The good news is that I've got saved some of our testimonials, so that page should be up by tomorrow., but a lot of this will be under construction (bleh). we've got a few new toys, this new host gives us a lot more room to play around, however with the new domain I wouldn't be surprised if we get more than our "usual" amount of visitors, some may have potential, others may "think" they are good enough to join us. we're not ready to open up yet - we want to at least have a few pages working before we welcome you guys back in, so by the time you read this this will be a few days ago. how's the future? Do we have flying cars yet (heh)? Also, If anyone asks the background music is entitled "Lost in My Thoughts", i really like it. Unfortunately I'm not going to be a mod for much longer - my Ascencion date is coming up really soon :) :) He finally told me when it was going to be and it's..... TOMORROW!! haah it's all I can really think about now, my family can't understand why im so excited haha :D YSHDT Post 2 - :) Chris's second post on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Chris claims he has updated the testimonials page and is excited for his upcoming ascension. I finished updating the testimonials page and I'm going to be handing my modship over. bahhh enough with the updates, i just wanted to say thanks for everything you guys have done for me, i feel like before i found this i was so lost and without a purpose, just wandering aimlessly. being with you guys over the past year has made my so happy and ive mad a lot of friends here and gotten to know some really nice guys. i never really believed in destiny before, but now im realizing that... yea this is what i was made to do. im counting down the minutes until hahah, i still feel like im gonna pinch myself and wake up at any moment. i already have everything i need to go there, its like all my life ive been waiting for this moment, when i can finally achieve what i was meant to do!! keep this site running strong for me while i'm gone, i'll be back to come get you guys soon :) Within Hubris Post 1 - the first Chris's post on Within Hubris. His ascended soul is now being held captive as he expresses his regrets for joining the Moon Children. whatis? wherethis? help me please, i'm so scared. where is everyone? i'm so lonely... mommy im so sorry. i promise i'll be a better son, i promise i'll be the little boy you've always wanted, i miss you i'm so scared... mommy just please wake me up. please PLEASE MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU Trivia * Jadusable stated that Nekko being killed was like Skullkid hitting Tael in Majora's Mask - an event that players could never stop from happening. Category:Characters